Tora
by Haintrex
Summary: Kagami gets an unexpected visitor that causes ripples in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I totally don't know where I'm going with this. Ik I have a lot of ongoing stories (don't worry my dear readers, I have the whole weekend to write the latest chapter to Monster Inside, so it should be out within a couple of days) but I cant help writing more. . well, anyways, it's kinda crazy that I'm going to try and write a lot this weekend because I have 150 designs that I have to finish this week, yes, I did say 150 because my graphic design teacher is FUCKING INSANE! And of course he pulled this assignment out of his ass, *** **mumbles** *** fucking asshole thinks we have no lives.**

 **This story started out as a suggestion in my AoKaga Idea list, but then I kept dreaming about it and well… its kinda like a sign hahaha.**

 ***** **Ahem** *** so enjoy the story darlings~**

* * *

"I don't know what the fuck you're on, but Teriyaki burgers are way better than cheeseburgers." Aomine scoffed at even the thought that they could measure up, and then took another bite of said Teriyaki burger.

"Tch. You wish. Cheeseburgers have a better flavor and are cheaper. Can't beat that." Kagami said smugly.

Rolling his blue eyes he promptly responded, "They're cheap because they're of less quality than Teriyaki burgers. Duh." He flicked Kagami's forehead, earning him a fierce glare from the redhead seated across from him at Kagami's apartment. They had stopped to get Maji Burger after a long, arduous one-on-one session. Somehow, when they got to his apartment it had quickly dissolved into a battle of which burger was better.

"No way Aho, they're cheap because they're so good that they were priced down so everyone could have some."

"That makes so sense Bakagami!" He scowled; flicking some crumbs off his shorts and leaned forward on his elbows. Kagami reflected the action and they glared at each other, noses almost touching.

SLAM!

They both jumped right as a voice called from the doorway, "Damn. Taiga, if I knew you had a date with your boyfriend I would have come tomorrow." The voice was distinctly feminine but a lower, husky tone. Kagami knew that voice, and his mouth dropped open at the woman now standing in his apartment.

"Nee-chan?" Kagami was still gaping at his redheaded twin.

Aomine blanched, shock clearly written in his expression, "Boyfriend?! Wait… Nee-chan? What the fucks going on here?" By his confused questions, it was obvious he didn't know which thing to address first.

"Awh, Tai, never told your boyfriend about your twin? That hurts." She drawled, crossing her arms as she dropped her bag on the ground. Her eyes took in Aomine, "Ohhh, he's handsome Tai, you done good!" Giving her brother two thumbs up she winked.

Kagami turned beet red, then spluttered, " N-No! Ahomine's _not_ my bo-boy-boyfriend! What are you even doing here anyways, Tora-nee?"

Tora grinned and sat at the end of the table, between Taiga and Aomine. "Well, fun story…" She paused for effect before throwing her arms up, "I'M MOVING IN! Aren't you excited?!"

To Aomine's astonishment Kagami straightened up and put a disapproving look on, "Tora…" He drew out the last syllable.

Pouting she looked away, "What?"

"What'd you do? I thought Tou-san sent you to that all girls, private school in New York?"

"He did." Tora agreed in a placating tone.

"…And?"

Scowling, she answered, "It was so lame Tai! I cant go to an all girls school, are you crazy?! Most wouldn't even play any fuckin' sports for fear of breaking a nail! A nail! Plus, even more blasphemous, they don't have an art program!"

Kagami sighed, "So you decided to transfer without telling anyone?"

"You know, it was actually super easy, all I had to do was say I was Kaa-san and stuff. Real simple. They really should do something about that cause anyone could've done it. I mean, Kaa-san's not even alive." She blew a strand out of her hair with a bored look and rested her chin in her hands.

"She's your sister?" Aomine stated obviously, still not comprehending what was going on.

Kagami raised a brow at him, "Yeah, she's my older twin sister. I've told you about her, haven't I?"

Aomine glared, "No baka, you did not, _ever_ mention that you had a twin!"

The redhead merely shrugged, "Oh. Well, this is Kagami Tora."

Said woman gave a lazy wave, "Yo, you must be the Aho that Tai always talks about."

"Oi! My name's Aomine Daiki," He growled then faced Kagami, "The hell man?"

Tora laughed, "He speaks about an Aho, so I figured it'd be his boyfriend based on how he talks about you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Tai didn't even mention that you were fuckin' hot. Tryna hide away your boy, eh?"

"He talks about me?" Aomine asked incredulously, but was ignored as Kagami exploded.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagami snapped and flipped his sister off. She just chuckled, not really worried about his angry response.

"Don't be that way Tai, I'm just playin'." Her smile softened, "I've missed you. Two years is far too long to be without my twin."

Aomine watched as Kagami reached out to place his hand over hers; smiling gently in an expression he'd never seen before. "I've missed you too, now call Tou-san and tell him what you did." The bluenette was silenced for once by what was happening.

"But Tai~!"

He smirked, "No buts, you know he's probably going crazy after the school calls him."

Tora punched him in the shoulder. "Brat, don't think this means you can order your elders around."

"Yes, Tora-senpai," Kagami mocked and shooed her away. After grabbing her stuff Tora rolled her eyes and stalked off. A second later she came back with a sheepish look on her face, "Ahahaha, Tai… where's the guestroom, cause I'm taking it over."

He sighed exasperatedly, but not without fondness in his eyes, "Second door on the right, the bathrooms next to it." She nodded and gave him a quick crooked grin before going inside.

"Oi! Where am I staying if she's got the guestroom now?" Aomine frowned; he had planned on staying over due to the darkening clouds outside. Just then, the first pattering's of rain hit the window.

"Uhh…" Kagami paused, "Inviting yourself over huh? Well, I guess you'll have to sleep in my room then." Aomine swallowed harshly at the thought.

"Don't you have another tatami mat? I can just sleep in here." Aomine said.

Kagami shook his head, "Nah, most of my apartment has Americanized furniture except the living room. So I only have my bed and the one in the guestroom where Tora will be staying."

Aomine just grunted in response.

"Unless you want to stay under the kotatsu table?" The redhead smirked at the thought of Aomine's long legs sticking out the other side.

"… Bed's fine." Aomine glowered, almost pouting. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

"Bakagami, you need to tell me where it's at."

He rubbed his neck, "Oh, right. I forgot you've never been here before. First door on the right, I'll get you a towel." Kagami followed Aomine down the hall, and the bluenette went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Going a little further down the hallway he opened the closet door, searching for a towel. He grumbled to himself in annoyance as he realized the towel was in the bathroom, in a cabinet. Not wanting Aomine to come out naked (which he would most likely do, just to be an ass) he went to the door where he could hear him showering. Knocking on the door he waited for a moment but no response was heard.

Figuring that the baka was in the shower now he opened the door quietly and was proven right. A pile of clothes was on the floor. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a towel to sit on the toilet. Kagami was about to leave but he heard something strange and paused. A humming sound came from behind the curtain and with a blink he recognized Aomine's low, deep voice. _Aomine was fucking humming._

Blinking again he rubbed his eyes in surprise, but they finally snapped into focus, looking at the curtain, which he could see a figure standing behind, a lot clearer than he was meant to. He gulped, shaking his head, trying to keep down the flush of heat spreading to his face. When he finally realized he had been standing there watching Aomine shower he hurriedly rushed out. Kagami sighed against the door.

"Ahem," A fake cough came from next to him. Tora snorted in amusement as Kagami jumped, "Peeping on your friend Tai? The supposed not boyfriend of yours? How naughty. I never thought the angel of the family would do such a thing." She mock gasped.

This time Kagami couldn't push the blush down. "T-that's not… I mean… I-I was just getting his towel!"

Laughing she dragged him into the living room and pushed him into a seat. "Let's say I… believe you, then tell me why you guys were about to kiss before I came in?" Tora sat down, speaking in English incase Aomine came out sooner than expected.

"K-k-kiss? We were not going to k-kiss! He said that Teriyaki burgers were better than Cheeseburgers. The Aho was obviously wrong, which I told him he was, so we got into a fight, that's it." Kagami stated firmly, looking straight at his skeptical twin.

"If you say so." She grumbled a bit dismayed. "I still think you'd make a good couple. Your names even rhyme. Dai and Tai. Kyaaa~ So cute." Tora smirked, suppressing a chuckled at Kagami's face.

"Shut it, Tora. We're not even friends, all we do is meet up occasionally for one-on-one's."

"Ohohoho~," Tora grinned innocently, making Kagami instantly wary. "You guys have a lot of these _one-on-one's_ lately?" Unfortunately her brother didn't understand the double entendre.

Nodding he said, "Yeah, at least five times a week, if not more."

"Wooooww. You guys must have _a lot_ of stamina." Her eyes shown with mirth, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Duh, nee-san. Practice makes perfect, or however that saying goes. And Aomine, regrettably, is the best one-on-one partner. Don't tell him I said that though, bastard has a big enough ego as it is."

Her mouth twitched, "Seems like you guys have been at it for a couple of months. Doesn't that strain your back a lot?"

Kagami looked at his sister askance, "Why would my back hurt?"

"Well, I mean, I'd thought you'd be the uke to Aomine's seme."

His forked eyebrows scrunched, "The hells that mean?"

Tora smirked deviously, and he felt uneasy. "You know, the plug in to his plug? The uke to his seme?" Kagami still looked confused at that so she slyly added, "The bottom to his top?" The confusion cleared up, as he had heard that reference plenty in America, it quickly turned to righteous anger.

"TORA!" She shot up and started for the door, laughing as Kagami chased after her.

Aomine chose that time to come out and looked bewildered at the scene, and asked for about the fifth time, "What the _actual fuck_ is going on?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hahaha, ahhh poor Kagami, his sister is the devil to his angelic nature. I'm surprised how much dialogue is in here, as I usually don't have that much.**

 **Just so you know, Tora and her personality is based off of mine mostly, but of course there are slight differences as we don't look alike (since she's the female version of Taiga).**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Comments are love :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To those of who were looking forward to the Monster Inside update, I'm sorry I didn't get to it, but my dog passed away last weekend and my great grandma was put into the hospital, and a couple years ago my niece was murdered, and before that my other grandma died of bone cancer, so I've been having a really hard time trying to focus on my life and my hobbies (writing). And all my good friends live in another state so I don't really have anyone to talk to about this other than my sister, but she has enough problems as it is. I could never burden her more than she already is, so I guess I'll suffer alone.**

 **I mostly started writing to get away from everything, but I couldn't do it for the past two weeks, I honestly could barely muster up enough energy to get out of bed and go to classes. I just wanted you guys to know that your continued support of my stories and comments really make my life a little bit brighter. So thank you, thank you so much. I was trying to write the next chapter of TMI but I wanted to write something funny and less dramatized, so I'm writing this story. I hope you understand.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **PS~~~ I SUGGEST LISTENING TO GRAVITY BY A PERFECT CIRCLE DURING THE FIRST PART OF THIS.**

* * *

Aomine wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be feeling. After all, he'd never been in a situation quite like this one. A body shifted next to him, groaning a bit. Automatically he stiffened, trying to lean away from the ball of heat against his back, fighting the urge to go closer to it due to the chilly room temperature. He thought back to the crazy day he had, not only did he meet Kagami's _twin_ sister, but also he was sleeping in his bed. _His rival's bed._

Normally, anyone or anything he desired he would take no matter what anyone else wanted (although no one could exactly resist him). But Kagami was different… Kagami was special.

Today had been distinctly odd. Tora was a ball of insanity and sarcasm wrapped in one person, but she also brought out a side of Kagami he had never witnessed before. He didn't know how to react to her; she was happy and loud one second then lazy and bored the next. Her moods switched faster than Kagami stuffed his mouth. It was weird to see how much she looked like Kagami yet was her own distinct person. Instead of the bright red hair on top like Kagami she only had the dark red. It went down to rest a bit below her slightly bigger than average boobs (which was the first thing he noticed, around a C). Their face was the same shape, but Aomine thought that Kagami had a prettier face than his sister.

He growled softly to himself at the thought and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm above his head. Tora had the same eyes as Kagami but not the same eyebrows, and somehow that made a world of difference. Aomine couldn't help but think that the forked eyebrows made Kagami, _Kagami._ There was something endearing about how they could scrunch together and still look cute.

Aomine shifted again, this time turning to face the redhead that was softly snoring, mouth slightly open and said eyebrows doing the exact thing he had thought of just before. He huffed in exasperation of his situation. How could he be sleeping there with no problem while Aomine agonized over everything that had happened that day, thinking over every small detail in his mind? It wasn't fair. Kagami had no idea how much he affected Aomine. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand reached up to brush a strand of hair out of Kagami's face, gently trailing down his jawline.

He sighed, retracting his hand, still feeling how his fingers tingled at the contact. Aomine was really doomed to forever be friend zoned. Kagami's defenses were too high for him to crawl over. Kuroko had been right in saying that Aomine should just tell him up front, but somehow, Aomine couldn't even imagine doing that. What if it changed everything, if Kagami didn't like him, if he would look at him with disgust in his eyes? He couldn't imagine giving up what he had now just to see if he could have more. Aomine was selfish, so so so selfish. And if all he could get was this right here, being near him, then he would.

Kagami had saved him from that deep darkness that he had felt, that depressing weight on his soul, and he would do anything that would make him happy. Anything. Even if it meant that this was all he could get.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE LOVER BOYS!" Tora grinned evilly as she slammed open the door, still in her pajamas. Two groans were heard but she ignored that and got a starting run before jumping high and crashing down on the two figures still under the covers.

Kagami shot up, glare in place. "WHAT THE FUCK TORA? Wait… Tora-nee?"

Tora wiggled over both of them to crawl onto her little brother, "Yuuuup, tis I, the greatest sister on the earth!" She did a wonder woman pose and flashed him her distinct crooked grin. "I shall save you from the evils of the Sandman who has put my brother to sleep for centuries!" A moan of exasperation was heard next to them and Kagami rolled his eyes at the tuft of blue hair that was peaking above the covers.

"What a lazy ass." He snorted.

Tora gasped, whispering to her brother, "The Sandman is here! We must gather our forces and attack at once, for fear if we fall prey to his devious ways." The two shared a grin, eyes sparking with glee.

"Hmm. The best defense is an offense my sister." He winked at her playfully and they both pounced. With movements in sync they moved. Tora ripped the covers off just as Kagami attacked the bluenette. Bright blue eyes shot open with a gasp and choked as cold air hit his body. He didn't have time to react before Kagami smirked and pushed him off the bed. Aomine's hand shot out and grasped one arm that attacked him, if he was going down, then he sure as hell he was taking someone else with him.

Two bodies landed on the ground, twin groans coming from them as Tora laughed hysterically at them from the bed. "What the hell you baka?!" Aomine growled at the redhead above him and shoved him to the side quickly, trying to ignore his pounding heart.

Kagami growled back and pushed him back down, "You didn't have to grab me too!" They started outright brawling on the ground, rolling around to get the jump on the other. Meanwhile, Tora just watched on in amusement before starting to call out to each of them.

"And there he goes, the mighty wildcat Kagami Taiga with his strength! OoooOoooH! But then the trickster panther Aomine Daiki goes for the fast strike, making Wildcat fall back to defense! Can the Wildcat up that move, can he come out as top or fall back to being the bottom?" She called out, using a remote as a microphone. "Aaaand he's on the bottom, Trickster goes in for the kill, pinning him down onto the ground with his body, but the real question is, will the tension ever snap?"

"TORA SHUT UP!" Kagami yelled in embarrassment, partially at the position he was in for failing to outmaneuver Aomine, and partially because his sister was the most aggravating thing on the planet.

He looked back at Aomine and almost gasped at the burning liquid blue. The thing that mostly caught his attention was the wide grin on his face, the one that shone in his eyes the first time both of them went into the zone and he had beaten him. For a moment, a tense, unbelievably frozen moment he couldn't breathe. A flash of light broke them out of their reverie as both looked up to see Tora with a camera.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked, oddly calm. Tora paled, gulping. A rowdy, loud angry Taiga was normal, a _calm, placating_ Taiga was not a good thing. Aomine looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ehehehe," She rubbed the back of her neck, "N-nothing my lovely Otouto." Aomine let Kagami push him to the side and sat on the ground watching the encounter with mixed amusement and confusion. As Kagami went closer Tora started fidgeting, "T-Tai, you know I love you right?"

Right as Kagami pounced Tora shot from her spot with surprising speed, jumping over Aomine in a scrambling rush. Kagami snarled and went after her, chasing her all around the house. Feet pounding across the ground could be heard, along with shouts of declarations of undying love from Tora. Aomine chuckled to himself and peered out the door to watch as Tora crashed into the door and made him fall back onto his ass. She closed the door quickly, locking it before Kagami could follow her.

"Tora… I swear you better delete it!" Kagami shouted from the other side.

"NEVER! You may take my life, but you'll never take… MY FREEDOM!" She yelled dramatically, fist pumping into the air. Aomine blinked up at her, and then burst into snickers. It seemed she also had a hobby of annoying Kagami.

A groan was heard, "Goddammit Tora, will you ever stop with the Braveheart reference? It doesn't even make any sense in this instance. At least use it in context!"

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it," She spoke in a fake, wizened tone, as if imparting the great knowledge she had learned over her years of living. Aomine had a feeling it was another quote.

"TORA! Open the fucking door!"

"An hour of wolves, and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! For all that you hold dear, on this good earth, I bid you stand!" Tora shouted, then continued as she heard the annoyed groan.

"Stop, please. I mean really, Lord of the Rings?" Kagami snarled. "Can you take this seriously?"

"Why so serious?" She cackled.

"Ughhh. Forget it Tora-nee, but you're gonna get it later!"

Tora grinned and turned to wink at Aomine. Then whispered conspiratorially at him, "Tai always gets too annoyed of that, so if you ever wanna get rid of him, just quote shit. Pisses him off so much." She pursed her lips thoughtfully, tapping her chin, "Probably cuz I used to do it all the time when we were kids. I used to be a big movie buff. American films are my shit."

Aomine just blinked up at her, "You're fuckin' insane." He grinned, "I like it."

"Thank you, thank you very much." She bowed and giggled, holding out a hand to help him up. He snorted and ignored it to stand on his own. They could hear Kagami slamming pans around in the kitchen so she figured that he was making food. Though she didn't dare open the door yet.

They sat there on the bed for a moment, Tora looking through her phone disinterestedly before Aomine asked a question out of the blue, "How come you never visited?"

"Huhh?" She asked, putting away her phone.

"Ya know, you said you hadn't seen him in two years or whatever. What's the deal with that?"

For the first time, Tora frowned, and then sighed. She leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes before answering, "I don't know if you understand why Tai left, but it was mostly because of our father. Taiga loves him to death, but our father has never been what most would call… traditional. He was never really there; never cared for us other than the general schooling and making sure we didn't goof off. Other than that, he left us to ourselves. We've always been rich, so we grew up with different nannies and maids until we got rid of them. To be honest, I was the one that was supposed to be strong for Taiga; I was the one that was older, the one that had to be responsible. But I failed."

Aomine was quiet, not quite knowing why Tora was telling this to him. She looked up at him and smiled lightly, "As you should know, since you're around him a lot, is that Taiga's soft. He may act brash, and look like a delinquent, but truth be told he is a big teddy bear, waiting to be hugged and taken home." She winked at him at that part, gleefully taking in the hint of red on his darkened cheeks.

"Anyways, Tai was the one that ended up taking care of me. For that I'll always be grateful, but I can't help feeling that I was also the reason that he left. He grew up bailing me out of trouble, taking me home whenever I would get into fights and putting bandages on my cuts and bruises. Tai was the one that found me in my hideouts drunk out of my mind and disheveled, the one that picked me up and fixed all my mistakes. I struggled with my identity and myself all the time, but I have always been more charismatic than him, always had people surrounding me and wanting to be my friend. He was always different, shy because everyone was afraid of him and judged him because of his off English."

Aomine scowled, "But didn't you also have trouble with English? Why was it different?"

"It was different because I was a girl, to guys, it was cute that I couldn't find the right words or had an accent. To girls where we lived it was laughable, funny because he couldn't say it right." She snarled in hatred just thinking about it, "When he found Tatsuya he changed and became more secure in his feelings, he didn't care what others thought as much. Every day I thank Tatsuya for helping him, for being the big sibling that I couldn't be."

"That doesn't exactly explain why he left." Aomine stated, his curiosity growing with each word. He had never heard of Kagami's background before. Sure, he knew that he came from America, and was a returnee, but not much other than that.

"I'm getting there, be patient," She scowled playfully and smacked his arm. "Well, as we both grew up a little, Taiga helped me realize that I loved art, and had a good eye for it. And Tatsuya showed Tai his real passion, basketball. We all became very good friends, sharing everything and growing a bond that couldn't possibly be broken. I still wasn't fixed completely; our father's neglect affected me, making me lash out as I told you before, drinking, smoking, and getting into fights. Tatsuya and Tai tried to hide it from our father, making sure that I wouldn't get in trouble. Eventually though, he found out, but instead of blaming me he pushed it onto Tai because he was the 'man of the house' or whatever stupid reason he thought. Around that time Tatsuya realized that Tai was better than him in basketball, and thought because he was the older sibling that if he couldn't be better than him, that he couldn't have the right of being his brothers. Being the baka's that they were, they fought in games and before the tiebreaker, Tatsuya left, leaving Tai a bit broken. That on top of the deal with my father putting pressure on him for his schooling and for my failures made our relationship a bit strained."

Tora growled, clenching her fist, "Stupidly, I blamed Tai for making Tatsuya leave, and we got into this huge fight. I pushed him away, I had wanted to strike out on my own and take care of my own problems because I knew it was my fault for Father's anger towards him. I told him to leave me alone and let me live my life, so he let me. We drifted apart, and Father made me go to some private schools to 'reform me' and sent Taiga here to separate us, thinking that we would be better off. Hell, even I thought we'd be better off. But after he left I couldn't leave it at that and apologized, and Tai being the sweetheart he was forgave me without a thought even though we hadn't spoken in a year and a half after he moved. It was only during this past year, that I realized what a mistake I had made."

She took a shaky breath, "Soooo, yeah, that's why I didn't visit until now. Probably also the reason he hadn't told anyone about me either. He was ashamed of me." Tora looked down at her hands.

Aomine sat there; eyes wide open in slight shock. Coughing, he awkwardly glanced around, wishing with all his heart that Satsuki were there because this shit was her area. Tora glanced up and chuckled, patting his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna cry. I don't do tears, you big baby."

"Tch. Then what's on your face, Toraho?!" She scowled and quickly faced away to scrub at her face.

"Shut up!" Aomine dodged her fist with a smirk. Tora just rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Now… wanna see the photo?" The blush returned to his face and he looked away, but nodded.

Snickering she whipped out her phone, "Lookie here, you guys look mighty comfy." His eyes widened as he took it in, blush darkening. He coughed, clearing his throat.

Tora smirked, "Want a copy?"

"… Tch… Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N: Soo. meant this to be more funny, but I wrote a more depressing part, I wanted to have Tora and Aomine get to know each other but it ended up this way. Meh... Hope you enjoyed it anyways.  
**

 **Comments are love :3**


End file.
